Si c'est la fin du monde
by sexrek
Summary: SPOILERS INFINITY WAR. Tony ne pensait pas qu'il reverrait Steve un jour. En tout cas pas aussi tôt, et encore moins dans ce contexte. La fin du monde. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il leur fallait pour se réconcilier, enfin.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir à qui que ce soit tombe là-dessus. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié et encore moins écrit quelque chose. Puis l'envie m'est venue, d'écrire un Stony. J'ai le coeur brisé depuis Infinity War alors je fais passer ma peine comme je peux. Enfin bref, j'ai totalement improvisé ça, à la base je voulais écrire un OS et puis je me suis laissée emporter, et j'ai plus écrit une sorte de prologue. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment continuer ou finir cette histoire, je n'ai aucun plan alors je m'excuse en avance. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon, vous me le direz. Bref, bonne lecture, et surtout si vous n'avez pas encore vu Infinity War, arrêtez vous tout de suite !

* * *

Tony n'avait jamais pensé revoir Steve. Du moins pas aussi tôt. Pourtant il l'avait voulu, il l'avait voulu aussi fort qu'un homme peut vouloir quelque chose. Mais c'était trop difficile. Après ce qu'il s'était passé en Sibérie, c'était trop difficile de s'imaginer de nouveau face à l'homme qui l'avait brisé. Alors il avait rangé le téléphone que Steve lui avait fait parvenir, avait rangé la lettre qui l'accompagnait et avait enfoui tout ça, loin dans sa mémoire, comme il savait si bien le faire. Après la catastrophe qu'avaient été les accords, il avait tenté d'oublier tout ça, ses amis le trahissant, apprendre les circonstances de la mort de ses parents, découvrir que Steve protégeait leur assassin, qu'il se disait être son ami. « Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi Cap' ? » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, encore et encore, sans arrêt. Il pensait pouvoir compter sur lui. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé retrouver un jour le bouclier du Captain planté dans son réacteur. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas toujours bien entendus, ils n'avaient pas toujours été amis, loin de là. Ce que Steve n'avait jamais compris, lui avait toujours reproché, c'est qu'il était difficile de se retrouver face à, d'un côté, l'idole de son enfance, mais d'un autre côté, l'homme que Howard aurait préféré avoir comme fils, à la place de l'échec qu'était Tony. Il était difficile de se retrouver face au héros préféré des américains, et de se rendre compte que finalement, il n'était qu'un homme, en dessous de tous ces muscles et cette force incroyable. Il était un homme comme les autres et faisait des erreurs parfois. Tony, dès qu'il avait rencontré Steve, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser : « C'est donc ça le héros de l'Amérique ? C'est donc ça la plus grande création de mon géniteur ? » Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des remarques à la figure du Captain. Bien sûr, Stark était connu pour son sarcasme, son ironie, mais là, même les autres s'accordaient à dire qu'il exagérait. Il faut dire que Steve ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Avec son comportement parfait, à ne jamais jurer, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, et sa dentition parfaite. Oui, Captain America était parfait. Et ça, Tony ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son père avait eu raison. Que même lui aurait choisi Steve comme fils à la place de lui-même s'il avait pu. Steve était un homme bon, un homme meilleur que lui, sous tous les points de vue. Alors il avait attendu. Il avait attendu que Steve fasse cette erreur, une erreur, n'importe laquelle qui prouverait que Steve n'était pas si parfait que ça. Et il l'avait faite. Il avait choisi un assassin à la place de Tony. Il avait abandonné Tony, l'avait trahi, l'avait brisé, et avait même réussi à emporter la moitié des Avengers dans sa petite rébellion. Il l'avait attendue, cette erreur. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'est que ça le détruirait à ce point. Qu'il se sentirait si vide à l'intérieur. Puis il y avait eu le téléphone. Un téléphone à clapet, évidemment, le Cap' n'allait pas lui envoyer le dernier iPhone, lui qui s'habituait à peine à la technologie. Du moins c'est ce que Tony pensait, mais après tout, connaissait-il vraiment Steve ? Dans le téléphone, un seul numéro, celui de Rogers. Et une lettre. Une lettre d'excuses, peut-être, avait-il pensé naïvement. Pas vraiment. Juste une lettre pour lui faire savoir, qu'il « serait là ». mais quand il en avait eu besoin, Steve n'avait pas été là pour Tony. Alors pourquoi le croirait-il ?

Il avait eu envie de le contacter. Tellement de fois qu'il n'osait plus compter. Il ouvrait le tiroir, et le refermait immédiatement. Parfois il sortait le téléphone, le contemplait. Il était même allé jusque dans la liste de contacts, bien courte, le doigt sur la touche, prêt à l'appeler, les mains tremblantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible et montrer au Cap' qu'il avait _encore_ besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il lui pardonnait. Non, ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Lui pardonner laisserait la porte grande ouverte aux sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'effacer, d'enfouir, de détruire, d'oublier. Alors il ne l'avait jamais appelé. Parfois la nuit, quand les cauchemars étaient trop horribles, trop forts, trop présents, pour se rendormir, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler dormir ce que Tony faisait, il se levait et errait jusque dans son bureau, ouvrait le tiroir, prenait le téléphone. Il le serrait dans son poing si fort, qu'il aurait pu le briser s'il l'avait voulu. Il relisait la lettre encore et encore, contemplait les endroits où l'encre s'était légèrement effacée, preuve de ses moments de faiblesse. Puis il rangeait le tout, allait se servir un verre, deux, trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez pour s'évanouir sur le bar. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du sommeil pour lui. « Va te faire foutre Rogers », marmonnait-il dans sa barbe avant de s'écrouler sur son bar.

La tour paraissait si vide depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Et il se sentait si seul. Peut-être était-ce sa faute ? Peut-être était-ce lui le méchant de l'histoire ? Peut-être Steve avait eu raison de choisir Bucky. Après tout, qui l'appréciait vraiment dans l'équipe ? Natasha ? Certainement pas. Clint ? Encore moins. Bruce était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami, après Rhodey. Mais le scientifique avait disparu après Ultron, et Tony ne l'avait plus revu depuis, il l'avait abandonné tout comme les autres. Thor devait être bien plus occupé par ce qui se passait sur Asgard que par les malheurs ridicules d'un petit humain insignifiant. Il ne se sentait pas seul, il était seul. Même sa création l'avait abandonné. Vision n'avait plus besoin de lui, il était bien mieux sans Tony. Parfois, Tony se surprenait à avoir des pensées sombres, très sombres, plus encore que le trou que Steve avait laissé dans sa poitrine. Puis il se reprenait, et se disait que tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était une distraction. Seulement, Tony n'avait jamais voulu ce genre de distraction.

Il était arrivé. La grande menace, celle qui pesait depuis plusieurs années déjà sur la terre. Thanos, le titan. Il avait commencé sa quête des pierres d'infinité, et avait réussi. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi. Tony n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, en fixant l'endroit où Peter avait disparu.

« Non... non... », se répétait-il inlassablement. Ce n'était pas possible, ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas dans la vraie vie, ça ne se pouvait pas.

« Je suis désolé. » Tony était resté là, n'avait pas bougé depuis que Peter et les autres étaient partis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers mots du gamin. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? C'était lui qui aurait du mieux le protéger, qui aurait du le sauver. Peter était sa recrue, son protégé, et il l'avait laissé tomber. C'était sa faute, tout était sa faute. Les autres avaient disparu aussi. Star-Lord, Mantis, Drax, Docteur Strange. Tous partis devant ses yeux. Le laissant seul. Il aurait préféré disparaître à leur place. Il ne méritait pas de rester. Il aurait du être le premier à partir. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas si les autres avaient survécu. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait sur terre. Peut-être Steve était parti lui aussi. Et Rhodey. Et Bruce. Même Natasha ou Clint. Peut-être était-il le dernier. Non, non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Les autres devaient être encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas être tout seul, si ? Il fallait trouver un moyen de revenir et ensemble, ils recommenceraient tout. Strange avait dit que c'était la seule façon de réussir. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il avait vu toutes les possibilités de comment cette merde finirait. Alors il réussirait à tout refaire, à vaincre Thanos, à sauver Peter, par dessus tout. Oh, il devait sauver Peter. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était promis de veiller sur le gosse. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Peter était si intelligent, avait encore tellement à apprendre. Il était si jeune. Stark laissa couler une larme, puis plusieurs. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Peter. Il se releva lentement, laissa échapper un grognement à cause de la douleur et essuya ses larmes rageusement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de revenir sur terre.

Tony ne pensait pas qu'il reverrait Steve un jour, et pourtant il était là, devant lui. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, avait une barbe et son costume manquait de couleurs, mais c'était bien lui. Tony aurait bien couru vers lui, afin de vérifier qu'il était bien là, vivant, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras peut-être. Après tout, leur querelle était une broutille après ce qu'il s'était passé. Et peut-être lui pardonnait-il. Peut-être avait-il pardonné à Steve Rogers depuis bien longtemps, mais qu'il ne se l'admettait pas. Mais sa fierté le retenu, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait, mais c'était peut-être le fait qu'il se sentait trop faible, trop fatigué, trop triste, pour faire un pas de plus, ainsi il ne bougea pas. Il espérait secrètement que le Captain ferait le premier pas. Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsque Tony s'écroula, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids.

\- Tony ! cria Steve avant d'accourir et de rattraper le génie au dernier moment

\- Rogers... toujours là pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse, ricana Stark, bien qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

\- Tony, tu es blessé, tu dois te faire soigner.

\- Je vais très bien, dit Tony en essayant de se relever et en échouant.

\- Stark, répondit Steve en prenant le ton de Captain America, vous êtes blessé et devez être soigné immédiatement. J'ai déjà bien trop perdu aujourd'hui.

\- On repasse au vouvoiement ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié Captain. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est..., Stark se tut, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Je dois...

\- Gardez votre énergie Stark, et arrêtez de parler, j'ai besoin de vous pour sauver le monde.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est mignon..., laissa échapper Tony avant de s'évanouir pour de bon dans les bras du Captain.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de m'abandonner Tony. Pas maintenant, je t'en prie.


	2. Besoin de parler

Re-bonjour, c'est encore moi ! Me voilà avec le premier chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires, favorites et follows ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'encourage à continuer. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, haha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony se révella de son semi-coma dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout était blanc autour de lui, et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de désinfectant, de médicaments et toutes sortes de choses que l'on peut trouver dans un hôpital. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était trempé de sueur, qu'il avait un mal de crâne horrible et qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Soudain son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar, lui revint en tête. Il avait rêvé de Peter et des Gardiens qui disparaissaient devant lui. Encore et encore. Sans jamais pouvoir les sauver. Tony voulut se frapper la tête avec quelque chose d'assez dur pour que la voix de Peter lui demandant pardon le laisse tranquille au moins quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. « Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça... » se répétait-il. « Tu dois avoir l'esprit clair si tu veux les sauver. » Les sauver. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer complètement. Ça et le fait de savoir que Steve n'avait pas disparu, lui aussi, pensa-t-il malgré lui. Il releva la tête, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir baissé et remarqua une troisième et dernière chose. L'hôpital, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être un hôpital était entièrement vide. Tout était silencieux, on pourrait entendre les mouches voler, à moins que Thanos ait supprimé les mouches aussi, pensa Tony ironiquement. Tony détestait les hôpitaux et il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit aurait pu rendre cette ambiance si particulière qu'on ne trouvait que dans ces endroits, encore pire. Pourtant si, il avait trouvé pire qu'un hôpital. Un hôpital silencieux, vide. Ou presque. Quelqu'un devait bien l'avoir amené ici pour le soigner. Il avait même cette espèce de blouse hideuse sur lui, qui laissait tout voir si on le regardait sous le mauvais angle... Il se redressa sur son lit, puis balança difficilement ses jambes sur le côté, tout en grognant, dans le but de se lever.

\- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Tony grogna davantage lorsqu'il entendit la voix du blond.

\- Sauver le monde, ça se voit pas ? rétorqua Stark, toujours ironiquement.

\- Vos sarcasmes ne sont pas toujours la réponse à tout, Stark.

\- Il va falloir se décider un jour, Captain.

Le dit Captain haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vous me vouvoyez ou vous me tutoyez ?

\- Je vous vouvoie quand vous m'exaspérez.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre...

Après un long silence, et un échange de regards gênant, Tony détourna les yeux et se remit à la tâche. Il retint un petit cri de douleur et serra les dents lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se mettre debout. Thanos ne l'avait pas loupé.

\- Figurez-vous que j'étais très sérieux Rogers. Je ne ramènerai pas ceux que j'ai perdus en restant allongé dans un lit.

\- Vous ne les ramènerez pas non plus en mourant.

\- Bien vu Sherlock.

Steve ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Stark lui avait manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué Tony.

Le cœur de Tony se serra. Lui aussi lui avait manqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments refaire surface. Il ne pouvait pas prouver une énième fois au soldat qu'il était faible, si faible. Tellement qu'il lui avait pardonné alors qu'il l'avait presque laissé pour mort.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Tony... je suis désolé.

Tony se figea. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à ça ? Oh, bien sûr il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était tout pardonné, que de toute façon il avait accepté depuis longtemps que le vrai fautif dans l'histoire c'était lui. Après tout, il avait voulu tuer le meilleur ami de Steve. Il l'avait voulu si fort. On lui avait dit que Bucky ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, qu'il était contrôlé par Hydra. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la haine, brûlante, bien présente, dans son cœur.

\- Tony... Bucky est... il est parti aussi, reprit Steve.

Tony se retourna, surpris. Rogers avait la tête baissée, comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait, qu'il soit heureux ?

\- Je suis désolé Steve.

Et il était sincère. Steve releva la tête rapidement, l'étonnement peint sur son visage.

\- Je... j'ai compris que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas la faute de Barnes. Ça a pris du temps mais je l'ai compris. Le vrai fautif c'est Hydra. Mais... je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait, toi.

C'était faux, bien sûr.

\- Tu m'as laissé pour mort, en Sibérie. En Sibérie bordel ! Tony haussa le ton.

Le souvenir de la défaite était encore trop cuisant. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ait perdu contre Steve qui lui faisait mal, que le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à devoir gagner contre lui. Les seuls combats qu'il pensait vivre contre lui étaient leurs petites disputes, les piques qu'ils se lançaient continuellement, sans réelle intention de blesser. Steve ne savait plus quoi dire, ni où se mettre. Si Tony savait qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi contre Bucky, Steve savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du se battre ainsi contre Tony. Il aurait du se mettre à sa place, comment aurait-il réagi si on lui apprenait que ses parents avaient été assassinés et que le meurtrier était le meilleur ami d'un de ses collègues, coéquipiers, amis ? Il serait devenu fou, bien sûr, comme n'importe qui. Les deux étaient fautifs et avaient préféré se battre plutôt que de discuter comme des adultes auraient du le faire.

\- Tony, si tu décidais de partir et de mener ce combat sans moi, je comprendrais. Si tu décidais de me mettre ce coup de poing dans ma dentition parfaite comme tu le dis, je te laisserais faire. Tu en aurais tous les droits.

Stark ricana.

\- Merci de ce généreux cadeau. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Qui... qui d'autre... ?

Tony n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Steve comprit.

\- Vision, T'Challa, Sam, Wanda. Il y aussi cet arbre parlant qui vient d'un groupe qui se fait appeler les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Son ami Rocket a survécu. Tout comme Bruce, Natasha, Thor et Rhodes.

\- J'ai rencontré ce groupe. Ils ont tous disparu. Gamora... était la fille adoptive de Thanos. Il l'a sacrifiée afin d'obtenir la pierre de l'âme. Docteur Strange, un sorcier, puisque apparemment il y a des sorciers sur terre, a disparu aussi. Et...aussi...

Tony ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix se brisa et sa gorge se serra. Il sentit les larmes recommencer à monter et il détourna le regard du Captain, portant une main à sa bouche. Steve posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tony ne voulait pas craquer devant Steve, pas devant lui. Il avait perdu Bucky et restait toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi professionnel. Mais Tony n'était pas fort. Pas comme ça.

\- Peter... laissa échapper Tony dans un sanglot étouffé.

\- Peter ? Le gamin ?

Tony hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler, car il savait que s'il le faisait, il craquerait complètement.

\- Je... Il..., Tony essaya d'expliquer, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est bon Tony, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit Steve en resserrant la prise sur son épaule.

\- Si, je... j'en ai besoin.

Steve hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Il est monté avec nous sur le vaisseau. Tu sais cette espèce de donut géant qui flottait au dessus de New York..., expliqua Tony avec un petit sourire triste. Je lui avais juste dit, demandé, de rattraper Strange qui se faisait enlever par l'un des « enfants » de Thanos, le Voldemort flottant. Seulement il a pris sa mission vraiment au sérieux et s'est accroché au vaisseau. J'ai du lui envoyer l'armure que je lui ai construite pour qu'il puisse respirer dans l'espace. Sauf que du coup, il est resté avec nous. Il m'a aidé à sauver Strange.

Tony fit une pause et respira profondément. Steve lui sourit tristement.

\- Ce gamin, Steve, si tu l'avais vu. Il est jeune et pourtant déjà si puissant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il est intelligent, il est fort. Il a perdu ses parents et son oncle mais il a encore la force de protéger les gens, de les sauver. Mais surtout, il est innocent. Était. Il était innocent, il ne méritait pas ça !

\- Personne n'a mérité ça, Tony.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas Cap'. C'est de ma faute. Il ne serait pas venu si ça n'avait pas été pour moi.

\- Tony, même s'il était resté sur terre...Il serait peut-être...Il aurait quand même disparu...

\- Tu ne sais pas ça ! Tu ne le sais pas ! s'énerva Tony brusquement.

Steve avait envie de dire que si, il le savait, ou du moins il en était presque sûr. Peu importe où on se trouvait dans l'univers, au moment où Thanos avait claqué des doigts, rien, ni personne, n'était épargné. Thanos avait décidé d'éliminer la moitié de l'univers, et que l'on soit riche, pauvre, jeune, vieux, gentil, méchant, rien n'empêchait les pierres d'infinité de vous transformer en poussière. Littéralement. Mais il comprenait Tony. Il comprenait son besoin de se blâmer pour la mort de Peter, de s'imaginer qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher, même s'il n'acceptait pas qu'il puisse penser ainsi. Il ne supportait pas que Tony puisse culpabiliser, encore. Il savait que Tony avait tendance à se condamner pour, à peu près, tout ce qui tournait mal avec les Avengers. Il savait que les médias avaient tendance à en rajouter une couche, accusant toujours le grand Tony Stark qui avait une fois de plus échoué. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait remarqué cette pointe de culpabilité, au fond des yeux noisette, qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Mais surtout, Steve savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans tout cela. Cela le tuait de savoir qu'il avait même pensé que Tony était coupable de toutes ces choses dont il s'accusait, comme Ultron par exemple. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quoi qu'il puisse faire, il ne se ferait jamais pardonner. Il avait été trop horrible, il avait été un si mauvais ami. Quand Tony avait eu besoin de lui, il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Alors il comprendrait si Tony ne lui pardonnait jamais, il ne pensait pas mériter son pardon. Lui qui avait toujours voulu faire le bien, qui prenait toujours soin de l'équipe, s'inquiétait pour eux, prenait toujours le temps de réparer les flèches, les arcs, les boucliers, et même de les améliorer, même lorsqu'il était débordé, et qu'il avait tant de choses plus importantes à se préoccuper. Tony se prenait toutes les insultes alors qu'il sauvait le monde, pendant qu'on vénérait Captain America, même quand il merdait. C'était injuste. Alors, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être perdu Bucky, et Sam, et tant d'autres, mais il avait encore Tony. Et il allait tout faire pour le protéger cette fois-ci (même si Tony savait se protéger lui-même, bien sûr). Son cœur se serra davantage quand il entendit l'ingénieur renifler.

\- Ça aurait du être moi, dit Tony dans un souffle.

Steve releva la tête tellement vite qu'il crut se briser le cou.

\- Ça aurait du être à moi de disparaître. De mourir.

\- Ne redis jamais ça, répliqua immédiatement Steve d'une voix dure, ne redis jamais ça Tony, ou je te jure que...je... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai mais je ne te laisserai pas penser comme ça Tony. Personne ne méritait ça, et encore moins toi.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu pensais tout le contraire, dit Tony amèrement.

Cela eut le pouvoir de réduire au silence le Captain.

\- Je suis..., il s'arrêta, cela ne servait à rien de dire encore une fois qu'il était désolé. Tony, reprit-il, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me pardonner. Je ferai n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu me demandes si ça veut dire qu'on peut redevenir amis. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu saches que tu ne mériterais pour rien au monde ça. Je sais que tu souffres à cause de Peter, et je sais, crois moi, je le sais, que la douleur, la perte d'un être cher peut te faire penser à des choses folles, des choses stupides. Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça, Tony. Ce n'est pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'on les récupérera.

\- Si on les récupère.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça arrive. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Le reste des Avengers n'a pas disparu. On pourrait reformer l'équipe, enfin si tu veux encore en faire partie...

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Je ne te force à rien Tony.

L'ingénieur ne savait s'il voulait frapper Steve ou l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il se racla la gorge, en espérant que Steve ne remarque rien avant de répondre :

\- Je pense que c'est notre meilleure chance. Si on veut gagner, on a besoin d'être une équipe. Une vraie cette fois-ci, qui se soutient, qui ne se fait pas des coups bas dans le dos. Qui ne se trahit pas.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, intervint une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

Il se retourna pour voir Natasha, la Veuve Noire en personne, dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme si elle n'osait pas vraiment rentrer. Il ne savait si c'était par peur de briser le moment, ou par peur de Tony tout simplement.

\- Tu as changé de couleur de cheveux ? Surprenant comme choix. Le roux t'allait mieux.

\- Toujours au top quand il est question de compliments à ce que je vois, Stark, répliqua-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tout en s'avançant enfin dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est qu'un avis, je dis ça pour votre bien, Natasha.

\- Je pense que si vous voulez qu'on soit une vraie équipe Stark, il va falloir arrêter avec le vouvoiement.

\- Il va aussi falloir arrêter avec Stark, dans ce cas, Romanoff.

Cette dernière ricana.

\- Contente de voir que tu n'es pas mort, Tony.

\- Et moi dont, dit Tony ironiquement, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de Steve. Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils arrivent, on n'était pas sûrs que tu voulais vraiment nous voir...

\- Vous n'aviez pas tort. Mais j'imagine qu'il faut savoir mettre ses différends de côté quand il est question de la fin du monde.

\- Il vaut mieux en effet.

Natasha, elle, ne s'embarrassa pas avec des excuses. Pas qu'elle se croyait totalement innocente, mais elle savait, car elle était comme ça, que ça ne servait à rien, que Tony n'en avait rien à faire des excuses. Il avait besoin de preuves. Des preuves qu'ils étaient de retour, qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient plus. Et ils allaient lui en donner, des preuves, se jura-t-elle intérieurement.


End file.
